Depois Daquele Tropeço
by Marielou
Summary: Lily tropeça em mais do que pernas ou braços, ela tropeça nela mesma. Seu próprio corpo já não responde aos seus impulsos nervosos. E James Potter percebe isso de uma forma bem instigante.
1. O tropeço

**Nota: **Estou trabalhando numa continuação, mas ainda não tenho certeza de será outra fanfic ou se a transformarei numa fic longa com vários capítulos (talvez não _vários_, mas com mais alguns por aí). Resumindo, vai depender da boa vontade de vocês de escreverem reviews opinando sobre o assunto.

_Que saudade de vocês!_

**Sinopse: **Lily tropeça em mais do que pernas ou braços, ela tropeça nela mesma. Seu próprio corpo já não responde aos seus impulsos nervosos. E James Potter percebe isso de uma forma bem instigante.

**Depois Daquele Tropeço**

_Por Marielou_

**Prólogo **

"Eu não quero o amor,

Prefiro de tempos em tempos

Eu prefiro o gosto do vento

O gosto estranho e suave da pele dos meus amantes.

Mas o amor, hum hum, de jeito nenhum!"

(L'amour, Carla Bruni)

_ Andava um tanto distraída pelo segundo andar indo em direção da sua aula de História da Magia. Ela tinha o peso dos livros no braço e da infinidade de pergaminhos na sua bolsa - ela não poderia se atrasar – e lá estava ela, Lily Paris Evans, correndo contra o tempo e estando cinco minutos atrasada._

_ No meio do caminho algo que não estava nem de longe planejado aconteceu. Lily mantinha os olhos na porta a cinco metros dela e pensava em alguma desculpa ("problemas de monitoria" e então ela se lembrou que Remus Lupin era monitor assim como ela e provavelmente ele estaria dentro do horário. "Problemas de monitora-chefe" ela decidiu por fim), mas o que quer que ela tenha pensando em falar com o professor Binns ficou para depois._

_ No momento em que ela ensaiava mentalmente sua chegada (seis minutos) atrasada, algo a fez tropeçar e seu corpo foi rapidamente envolvido por mais duas pernas e braços que se enrolaram nela conforme caia ao chão._

_ Não teve tempo para raciocinar – ela sentiu o cheiro de suor, terra e água da bica (o cheiro dos garotos em geral) e a textura musculosa de um peitoral a amparando na queda. Quando ela olhou para cima dois olhos castanhos a olhavam de volta com a conhecida intensidade com que eles sempre olhavam para ela._

_ - Você está m— ela tentou dizer ou gritar, mas James Potter a calou. Lily permaneceu com os olhos abertos nos primeiros segundos que a boca de James se apertava contra a boca dela própria ainda não acreditando ou entendendo o que estava acontecendo._

_ Os lábios dele eram ásperos no início e suaves depois, quando não encontraram muita resistência dela. Lily já tinha sido beijada antes um bocado de vezes e ela sabia o procedimento. Fechou os olhos quando desistiu de afastá-lo, constatando ser inútil a julgar pelos músculos que a prendiam agora, e sentiu a língua dele invadir sua boca sem permissão e de forma vulgar._

_ "Bem, aí está você" – uma voz disse no fundo da sua cabeça – "matando aula e beijando James Potter. É isso aí!"_

_ "Eu não posso fazer nada, ele é cinco vezes mais forte que eu!" – sua voz gritou dentro da sua cabeça._

_ "Use a varinha."_

_ "Eu não faço idéia de onde ela possa estar. Talvez ele a tenha pego. Você o conhece, há dois anos tentando sair comigo. Bem, ele finalmente está tendo o que tanto quis. Quem sabe o idiota não me deixa em paz agora?"_

_ Seu raciocínio parou quando as mãos de James tatearam por dentro da sua blusa. Um alarme irritante tocou em algum lugar, mas Lily o ignorou. A sensação da pele dele contra a pele dela fazia aquele efeito louco nela. Já não mandava nas próprias mãos ou pernas e muito menos tinha o controle dos lábios._

_ James descolou sua boca da dela e desceu com os lábios pela curva do pescoço – absolutamente seu lugar secreto – trilhando beijos por ali. Lily ronronava (Deus, ela _ronronava_!) ofegante e passiva. Ela o quis outra vez boca contra boca por isso o puxou pelo pescoço levando o rosto dele próximo ao dela outra vez. O arranhava de leve nas partes expostas dele onde a camisa amassada revelava o início do abdome. Ela se perdeu ali, músculos pela prática de quadribol desde os onze anos e ela o ouviu gemer no meio de um beijo sôfrego enquanto suas próprias mãos o exploravam._

_ E então tudo se dissolveu à medida que os ouvidos dela captaram risadas e alguns sons que não estavam ali um minuto antes. Ela se deu conta de que alguém assoviava e ria. Abriu os olhos para uma pequena multidão de curiosos que os analisavam surpresos, eufóricos, escandalizados._

_ Os dois se desvencilharam com certa dificuldade. Algo os atraía. Lily pensou ser química, ser física... tudo menos o inconcebível. Ela mataria qualquer borboleta que voasse dentro do seu estômago. Ela as aniquilaria com crueldade porque era James Maldito Potter e não qualquer outro._

_ Lily ouviu alguém falar algo para ela, algo como "Você está bem?" saindo exatamente da boca que a estava devorando segundos atrás. Ela balançou a cabeça, mas não gritou. Pra falar a verdade tinha alguma coisa ali, atolada na sua garganta e ela não sabia o que era. Girou o corpo 180 graus e caminhou no sentido oposto decidida que aquilo jamais aconteceria novamente._

**Nota:** Estou carente, depressiva, ociosa e, pra completar, com TPM. Eu _preciiiso_ de reviews! Besones guapos!


	2. O pós

**Sinopse: **Lily tropeça em mais do que pernas ou braços, ela tropeça nela mesma. Seu próprio corpo já não responde aos seus impulsos nervosos. E James Potter percebe isso de uma forma bem instigante.

**Depois Daquele Tropeço**

_Por Marielou_

Capítulo I

O pós

"Não, meu bem, não adianta bancar o distante: lá vem o amor nos dilacerar novamente." (Caio F. Abreu)

**.x.**

_Desde que saíra da casa dos pais, Sirius começou a entender porque diabos James perdia tanto tempo. Não era uma obsessão, orgulho masculino ferido, ego dilacerado, birra. Ele não compreendia porque não fazia idéia de como era sentir que valia a pena esperar tanto tempo._

_Mas ele viu o afeto de uma família (mesmo pequena) unida, viu a forma como seu melhor amigo era tratado por seus carinhosos pais e quis de repente ter um pouco daquela sensação de aconchego para si. _

_James olhava a Evans como se quisesse construir seu próprio lugar de aconchego também e pela primeira vez na vida quis ter alguém por quem esperaria anos. Alguém para construir com ele algo que Sirius nunca teve: um lar._

**.x.**

O vento gelado daquele início de inverno era revigorante e o fazia ter um melhor entendimento do que eram seus pensamentos agora, pelo menos dez metros acima do gramado do campo de quadribol.

James estava apenas matando aula como sempre fazia quando se tratava de História da Magia e ele estava bastante concentrado no mapa para perceber que ele próprio estava sem sua capa de invisibilidade e, ironicamente, no caminho do seu objeto de observação.

O nome Lily Evans se mexia rapidamente pelo corredor. Seus ouvidos preguiçosos foram captando pouco a pouco os passos precisos dela e ele sorriu ao imaginá-la atrasada. Ela, a sempre impecável monitora que chegava a todas as aulas pelo menos cinco minutos antes.

"Você não devia saber essas coisas sobre ela" – a voz abafada do seu ego masculino gritou para ele. A silhueta dela começava a aparecer no final do corredor.

"E daí?" – ele gritou de volta.

"Você pode ter qualquer uma, é só escolher."

"Eu já escolhi."

- Você vai mexer a bunda e começar a procurar o pomo, Prongs?

Instantaneamente James saiu do seu transe e viu a lembrança das pernas da Lily caminhando em sua direção se dissolverem como fumaça. Olhou para os lados, procurando a pequena esfera dourada. Ele viu um brilho alguns metros dali e mergulhou com a vassoura.

De todas as coisas que ele gostava, voar era sem dúvida a que ocupava a posição numero dois. Ele tinha nascido para sentir o vento soprar contra seu rosto e desviar de obstáculos que o perseguiam. James tinha um instinto de sobrevivência quando se tratava de quadribol; ele sabia exatamente quando mergulhar verticalmente em uma vassoura e desviar de alguns balaços ao mesmo tempo.

Esticou as mãos para o pomo, que tentou se esquivar com a aproximação do apanhador da Grifinória, mas eram seis anos de treinos árduos e de um talento nato. James pegou o pomo sem qualquer dificuldade.

- E você demorou exatos dezenove segundos para pegar o pomo. O que você estava fazendo antes? – a voz de Sirius chamou sua atenção quando James pousava suavemente no solo. – Tocando uma ou o quê?

James decidiu que seria razoável ignorar a provocação.

- Você e Jonas devem treinar mais o Passe do Revés. – ele mudou de assunto propositalmente. – O que é isso no seu ombro?

Sirius olhou para o próprio ombro e deu duas batidinhas para que um tufo de grama caísse no chão.

- Você tentou mudar de assunto duas vezes, o negócio é sério. – observou.

- Não sei o que você está falando.

- Defensiva. Eu devo supor que se trata da Evans. Ou do que aconteceu hoje no corredor.

James fitou Sirius demoradamente como se o alertasse. Melhores amigos sabiam a significação de olhares demorados e Sirius decidiu deixar para lá, ao menos por enquanto. Conhecia James tempo suficiente para saber que não era saudável querer extrair as coisas dele.

Alguém vinha correndo e agitando os braços na direção dos dois e a julgar pela concentração de gordura nas laterais da barriga, James soube que se tratava de Peter.

- Eu a convidei para ir comigo ao baile! – ele gritava exultante como se comemorasse uma vitória numa final de quadribol. – E ela disse sim!

Sirius o cumprimentou ("Já estava na hora, Wormtail!") dando dois tapinhas amistosos nas costas gorduchas do amigo. James sabia que o baile de inverno seria dali a algumas semanas e lembrou-se vagamente que deveria convidar alguém.

Sirius virou-se de repente para James quando Peter ia correndo contar a novidade para Remus.

- Vê se aprende com o Wormtail, Prongs. E chama a Evans para o baile.

- Como se eu já não a tivesse chamado antes, Padfoot.

Sirius deu de ombros.

**.x.**

- Você não vai me dizer quem te convidou para ir ao baile? – Lily perguntou pela milésima vez. Marlene piscou suas longas pestanas e a olhou de forma cínica.

- Você não disse o que foi aquilo no corredor. Além do mais, se eu contar você vai fazer um escândalo.

- _Eu não faço escândalos!_

- Se você me contar o que diabos aconteceu talvez eu te dê uma pista.

Lily revirou os olhos. Cinco horas depois ela tinha conseguido não pensar muito no assunto revisando suas tarefas de casa e mantendo sua mente longe do que tinha acontecido. Algo dentro dela sibilava que aquilo era só um modo de auto preservação, que quando ela parasse de se enganar e as lembranças finalmente voltassem, BUM!

E ela não gostaria que o BUM acontecesse.

- Nós tropeçamos um no outro e acabou acontecendo. Eu não tive muita chance de chutar o traseiro dele já que ele, você sabe, é mais forte que eu.

- Então James te agarrou a força?

- É.

- Então, já que ele é terrivelmente mais forte, você decidiu que não tinha escolha nenhuma a não ser corresponder?

- Eu correspondi? – Lily se fez de desentendida. "É claro que correspondeu!", a maldita voz interior gritou. "Não seja cínica, Lily! Você não só o correspondeu como também fez uma boa pesquisa com as mãos!"

- Foi o que pareceu no ângulo que eu estava.

- Ok. Foi isso: nós nos beijamos, eu meio que correspondi porque não é como se ele tivesse um beijo terrível. Então, sua vez. Quem vai levar você ao baile?

- Mudando de assunto e na defensiva. O negócio é sério...

Marlene riu quando Lily revirou os olhos pela décima vez.

- Ok, te dou uma pista. Mas você tem que me prometer que não vai fazer escândalo.

- Porque você não me conta de uma vez? – Lily gemeu impaciente.

- Ele é um dos Marauders.

**.x.**

_Bem, encare a realidade: você tem medo. Medo de talvez gostar daquilo que você tanto evitou. _Sua própria voz traidora soava irritantemente como um mantra em sua cabeça e toda vez que ela tentava se distrair com qualquer coisa como praticar o feitiço Cabeça de Bolha no maldito gato da Andrews enquanto ela o jogava na privada voltava mais e mais alto dentro da sua cabeça.

Ela teve alguns arranhões e, sinceramente, nem mesmo aquilo a fazia parar de pensar que ela tinha sido no mínimo um pouco injusta com James. Ele era sim um cara arrogante que fazia aquilo irritante com o cabelo, mas desde o sexto ano ele tinha amadurecido ou pelo menos escondido melhor suas sujeiras.

_Talvez_! Ela não era alienada com seus próprios sentimentos. Ela sabia o que estava acontecendo. Ela _sentia_. Estava ali de alguma forma impregnado no seu sangue e ela não podia fazer mais nada a respeito.

Lily podia fingir que nada tinha mudado desde o maldito momento em que o Potter dissera aquelas coisas no ano passado quando os dois estavam saindo do Expresso Hogwarts. "Eu não vou mais te chamar para sair", ele tinha dito. E o que ela respondera?

- Que PORRA você fez com meu Golfinho, Evans?

Caterine Andrews gritou estridente quando viu o maldito gato se debater na privada.

- Ele precisava de um banho. – retorquiu Lily inocentemente.

- NA PRIVADA, SUA IMBECIL?

O gato parecia miserável e Lily também. Golfinho a olhava acusadoramente enquanto Lily decidiu que talvez fosse ela quem precisasse de um banho.

**.x.**

Na metade do caminho para os aposentos dos monitores-chefes ela parou. Tinha certeza que alguma coisa tinha se mexido atrás dela. Ela conhecia muito bem aqueles corredores para saber que alguém a estava seguindo. E, por julgar a hora e a impertinência, ela simplesmente sabia que era _ele_.

- Sabe, Potter, eu tenho anos de experiência. Pode sair de trás do Lachlan, o Desengonçado.

Ela o ouviu pigarrear.

- Você vai atirar alguma coisa em mim?

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Eu estava mesmo querendo falar com você, Potter.

James saiu detrás da estátua com um pressentimento em relação àquela frase. _Eu estava mesmo querendo falar com você, Potter_. Inferno, ele estava ferrado.

- Você estava me seguindo.

- E isso não pareceu uma pergunta.

Lily revirou os olhos verde-oliva para eles. A pouca iluminação os fazia parecer quase escuros e ele não conseguia diferenciar o que era pupila e o que era íris. Ainda sim James se viu perdido naqueles olhos e naquele olhar.

Lily não o olhava como se quisesse esganá-lo. Ela apenas o olhava de uma forma indagadora, incompreensível.

- Da última vez que nos falamos você disse que tinha parado com a insistência.

- Eu parei, não parei? Quer dizer, eu não tenho te importunado por aí.

- Eu suponho que me beijar não seja considerado um importuno por você. Muito menos me seguir.

Ela balançou a cabeça e ergueu os ombros para cima. Ela não entendia. Ela sequer devia _imaginar_.

Estava a dez passos um do outro, uma distância que poderia ser facilmente anulada. Era só ele andar para frente e ela permanecer onde estava. Deus, ele precisava de outra vez encostar nela, sentir o perfume suave e a textura dos lábios dela. James ansiava o gosto e a forma como ela se entregava ao toque dele e correspondia a forma bruta como ele a beijava.

- Sabe o que eu acho? – ele conseguiu dizer sem sair do lugar.

- Sinceramente não quero saber.

James a ignorou.

- Você quer sair comigo.

Lily revirou os olhos para ele.

- Eu sei que tinha te prometido não fazer mais isso, mas, Evans, quer ir ao baile comigo?

O não estava ali na sua boca como estivera há dois anos. O definitivo, o certo, o precavido. Algumas vezes se agarra a sensação de algo seguro de algo que de jeito nenhum poderia dar errado.

Mas a boca de Lily falhou naquele momento assim como seu corpo tinha falhado naquele mesmo dia quando não o afastou de si. Sua mente era só palavras desconexas que não se encontravam, não entrava em consenso para fazer algum sentido.

Ela ouviu outra vez a sentença da sua própria voz traidora na sua cabeça a medida em seus próprios pés a traíam. Eles a estavam levando para junto dele novamente e ela não conseguia fazer nada a respeito.

Viu quando ele umedeceu os lábios, apesar da escuridão e do seu fraco Lumus. Ele olhava de volta tão fixa, tão intensamente como só ele olhava, como só ele conseguia.

Sua boca se entreabriu e o não foi substituído. Já não era segurança, era um salto em direção ao incerto, ao inseguro. _E daí_, ela pensou. _E se eu gostar de você, James Potter? E se eu gostar? _

_- _Está bem, então.

**Nota: **eu realmente amo o Sirius. Próximo capítulo, baile, mais amassos e o mistério da Marlene solucionado. Com quem vocês acham que ela vai ao baile?

Desculpem os erros, não tive muito tempo para revisões.

**Agradecimentos: **_CarliNeves_ (obrigada, querida. A TPM passou, graças a deus! Hahaha), _Claire_ _Adamson_ (nem me fale... mas vê se quando nós tropeçamos por aí encontramos um deus grego desses? Eu pelo menos nunca encontrei nenhum...), _danimaltauro_ (também não consigo entender como alguém simplesmente _pensa_ numa situação dessas... Obrigada, querida! E feliz aniversário atrasado então! Adorei sua review!), _Renata_ (a minha insegurança de autora conta com você então! Hahaha Beijos, linda!), _Esther_ _Mara_ (MARA seu comentário (hahahahaha, péssimo trocadilho, mas ok)! Na verdade um tapa vai acontecer, mas não nesse contexto. Hahahaha Obrigada, querida!), _Dani_ _Prongs_ (e a mulherada se joga assim, assim, assim,assim!), _Layla_ _Black_ (Valeu, querida! Não fique depressiva. Se isso servir de consolo, no terceiro capítulo vai ter mucha interación! Beijones), _Shofis_ _Potter_ (obrigada, linda! Nós sabemos que a Lily tem sérios problemas mentais, então o fato dela conseguir pensar quando estala no chão com James é compreensível – e de modo nenhum aceitável. Obrigada pelo apoio!), _Maga_ _do_ _4_ (a conseqüência do que aconteceu ainda estar por mim. Obrigada pelo review!), _._ (TO DESPECHANDO, CALMA QUE EU TO DESPACHANDO! Obrigada pelo review! Hahahaha), _Dadi Potter_ (aqui está,querida! Valeu pelo apoio! Beijos!), _whoisyourlover_ (eu também tava sentindo falta de escrever... obrigada, querida! Prometo que vou tentar não demorar tanto na próxima.).

Quanto a anônima Moi, ha-ha-ha. É tudo o que eu tenho a dizer pra você.

Acho que não esqueci ninguém. Muito obrigada pelos reviews, significa muito pra mim!


End file.
